Somewhere only we know Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles poderiam ter suas brigas e discussoes, mas ninguem poderia negar o amor que um sentia pelo outro


**Somewhere only we know.**

**Keane.**

Harry caminhava pela floresta proibida sem rumo, novamente ele tinha brigado com Gina, ele estava cansado do ciúmes dela, ele já tinha falado muitas vezes que a amava, mas ela sempre tinha ciúmes dele e o deixava daquele jeito.

-Ola jovem Potter –Harry quase puxa a varinha, mas logo ele se acalma ao ver Firenze vindo em sua direção.

-Você me assustou Firenze –O centauro se aproxima dele e olha para o céu.

-Um momento de paz logo estará vindo jovem Potter, tenha apenas calma –Harry sorri para ele, Firenze às vezes poderia ser misterioso, mas ele sempre foi bem claro para Harry.

**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it make me complete  
**Ele voltava para a escola ainda pensando nos problemas, quando quase cai de costa quando um vulto ruivo se joga nele.

-Harry James Potter... Você quer me matar de preocupação? –Harry pode ver que ela tinha chorado e muito, mas ele sorri delicadamente para ela e fala.

-Não se preocupe meu anjo, eu sempre volto para você –e a beija com paixão.

**Oh! Simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
**Eles estavam visitando uma das casas de Harry em Hogsmeade, casa era algo modesto para se falar, aquilo era uma mansão.

-Isso daqui e enorme –Gina fala surpresa vendo o andar de cima.

-Que bom que você gostou –Harry sorri maroto –Porque e aqui que vamos morar quando nos casarmos –os olhos de Gina brilham e ela corre ate ele e o beija profundamente.

**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
**Em todas as visitas em Hogsmeade que tinha, os dois iam para a casa onde eles morariam, Harry tinha conhecido os elfos que trabalhavam ali, eles eram simpáticos e adoraram que o jovem mestre dele os visitava.

-Mestre Harry gostaria de mais alguma coisa? –o elfo chamado Wallace pergunta com um sorriso para o casal.

-Não obrigado Wallace –Harry sorri para o elfo que some num estalar de dedos, ele estava com Gina na sala de estar, era um cômodo enorme com uma lareira e vários livros em uma estante, mas eles gostavam mais era do sofá onde eles passavam o dia juntos.

-Eu posso me acostumar com isso Sr Potter –Harry ri e fala.

-E bom que se acostume futura Sra Potter –

**Oh! Simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you gona let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin  
**Os amigos sempre perguntavam onde eles tinham ido quando visitavam Hogsmeade, pois eles sempre iam juntos e derrepente os dois sumiam, mas eles nada falavam, queriam guardar segredo por enquanto do refugio deles.

-Vocês não vão falar nem para a gente? –Rony pergunta mal humorado quando vê os dois chegando.

-Como se ele não tivesse um esconderijo onde ele passa o dia inteiro com a Mione –Harry sussurra no ouvido de Gina que ri sem parar.

**So If you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go  
**Harry estava sentado na varanda da casa olhando para Hogwarts, a casa tinha uma boa vista da escola, Harry imaginava os filhos que ele teria com Gina brincando naquele jardim e planejando ir para o castelo ali perto, Harry sorri para estes pensamentos, afinal era a primeira vez que ele teria uma família só dele.

-Você esta muito pensativo hoje –Gina se aconchega no colo dele.

-Estava imaginando –ele a beija rapidamente –Em como este lugar vai me dar felicidades –Gina sorri e o beija de volta.

**This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**

Harry sorria muito, tinha sido uma noite especial para ele e Gina, eles tinham feito amor na casa onde eles iam morar, a felicidade dele era tanta que parecia que o ar se enchia de energia, Gina se aconchega mais no peito dele e fala.

-Com esta felicidade você vai acabar iluminando o quarto sem a varinha –ele ri e fala.

-Este e um lugar mágico, não por sermos bruxos, mas pela felicidade que ele me dá –Harry se aproxima dela e a beija –Este e o nosso lar... Eu te amo demais Gina Weasley –

-Eu também te amo Harry Potter –e ali ficaram ate a noite, quando voltaram para a escola, tiveram que agüentar o interrogatório dos amigos, mas eles apenas sorriam e falavam que estavam em um lugar que apenas eles conheciam, o lar dos Potters.

**Somewhere Only We Know (tradução)**

**Um lugar onde só nós conhecemos**

Eu andei por um lugar desabitado  
Eu conhecia o caminho como a palma da minha mão  
Eu senti a terra sob meus pés  
Eu sentei ao lado do rio e ele me completou

Coisa simples por onde você tem andado  
Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo para confiar  
Então me fala quando você vai me deixar entrar  
Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de algum lugar para começar

Eu encontrei por acaso uma árvore caída  
Eu senti seus olhando para mim  
Esse é o lugar que nós usamos para amar?  
Esse é o lugar com o qual eu tenho sonhado

Coisa simples por onde você tem andado  
Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo para confiar  
Então me fala quando você vai me deixar entrar  
Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de algum lugar para começar

E se você tiver um minuto  
por que nós não vamos  
falar sobre isso num lugar onde só nós conhecemos?  
Isso poderia ser o final de tudo  
então por que nós não vamos para algum lugar onde só nós conhecemos

Coisa simples por onde você tem andado  
Eu estou ficando velho e preciso de algo para confiar  
então me fala quando você vai me deixar entrar  
Eu estou ficando cansado e preciso de algum lugar para começar

Então se você tiver um minuto por que nós não vamos  
falar sobre isso num lugar onde só nós conhecemos?  
Isso poderia ser o final de tudo  
Então porque nós não vamos?  
Então porque nós não vamos?

Isso poderia ser o final de tudo  
Então porque nós não vamos  
para algum lugar que só nós conhecemos?

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDA QUE EU ADORO DEMAIS.. A MINHA LINDA AUTORA MICHELLE GRANGER..RSRSRS TE ADORO LINDA.. ELA ESCREVE TEMPORADA DE CAÇA... UMA FICS MUITO BOA.RSRSRS**


End file.
